App Pack
Basics App Packs provide a number of bonuses and rewards that last throughout the month of purchase. Please note the following precautions regarding App Pack purchases. *App Pack bonuses will only last until the end of the month in which they were purchased. *Bonus features cannot be used again until the next month's App Pack has been purchased. *App Packs are a single, complete purchase. You cannot stop the bonus features until they expire the following month. *After the next month's App Pack has arrived, renewing your App Pack purchase gets you: **10% off all App Packs after two months of purchases in succession. **20% off all App Packs after three months of purchases in succession. *Buying multiple App Packs in a month gives you the bonus items listed for that month after 3,5, and 7 packs bought, however each App Pack you purchase must be different in order to receive bonus items. *Only the Kobayashi Pack cab be purchased up to 7 times at once. However, it will only count as a single purchase towards the multi-pack bonuses. *You will be able to change Bonus Features when using the Repurchase button. *You will not be able to purchase a pack you purchased multiple times during the previous month using the Repurchase button. 'Bonus Features' Automatic Advice *While activated, all Advice received for Study and Work is automatically accepted. Advice will be automatically accepted up to a maximum of 100% Voice Change *While activated, you can freely change your Girlfriend's voice without use of items. Any voice changes made will continue after the feature's expiration, however further changes will require the appropriate item use. Twitter Expressions *While activated, two extra expressions will be included when posting your girlfriend to Twitter: Blushing and Sweating. More Friends *Adds five extra slots to your Friend's List. Extra slots will be kept after the feature's expiration. *Friend List slots can only be bought once per month. Premium Eye Color Change *While activated, you can set each of your Girlfriend's eyes separatly to any color, including 6 extra Premium colors. Any eye color changes will continue after the feature's expiration, however the Premium colors will no longer be available for future changes. *Not available for all eye shapes. BGM Chance *While activated, you will be able to change the background music played during Events and Gachas, and in My Room. After you App Pack purchase expires, all BGM will return to their defaults. You can changed the BGM by accessing the Other page through the in-game Menu. Free Skin Color Change *While actiated, you can change your Girlfriend's skin color without any NP costs. Any skin color changes made will contue after the feature's expiration, however further changes will require the use of NP. Free Height Change *While activated, you can change your Girlfriend's height without the need for items. Any height changes made will continue after the feature's expiration, however further changes will require the use of appropriate items. Premium Shop Unlock *While activated, you will be able to purchase past limited period outfits from the Premium Shop. Expression Changer *While activated, you will be able to freely change your Girlfriends' expressions in My Room. Also, purchasing the Expression Changer will unlock a Motion View Setting, where you will be able to check each expression. Detailed Recommendation Block *While activated, you will be able to set Recommendation Blocks by avatar category. More Clothing Slots *White activated, you will be able to add an additional Front Acc., Body Acc., Back Acc., Face Acc., Hair Acc. to your Girlfriend. After the feature's expiration, any extra avatar slots will be automatically removed from their slots. Gift Box Recycling *While active, you will be able to Recycle items directly from the Gift Box. Free Nickname Choice *While active, you are allowed to freely enter any nickname you wish your Girlfriend to call you by. Any nickname changes made will continue after the feature's expiration, however further changes will not have free entry as an option. Premium Pupils *While active, you can change the individual colors and the gradients of the Pupil accessories. Any changes made will continue after the feature's expiration, however further changes thereafter will require repurchasing an App Pack. Synthesis Unlock *While active, Synthesis will be open for the entire month of purchase, regardless of its regular opening times. It also allows previously featured Synthesis outfits (not all included) to be created. **Synth Points acquired with the use of this feature cannot be used during regular Synthesis opening times. **Synth points acquired here can only be used during the special Synthesis Unlock period. **Synth Points held at the time of purchase will be converted to Synthesis Unlock period Synth Points, only available to use during the Synthesis Unlock period. **Synth Points cannot be carried over month to month. Like All *During the designated period, you can Like All of your Friends on each page who have a Show Off active. 'Current App Pack' February 2020 'Past App Packs' Category:App Pack